Senior Prank
by CardCrazy
Summary: The Senior Prank is a great tradition at an high school. It is a time were a Senior trys to be remembered for graduating classes to come, but what happens when Ron gets pulled in to the joke. OneShot, Please RR.


**Senior Prank

* * *

**

Author Notes:Okay everyone here's my second story here at Fanfiction.Just a One-Shot this time. On another note I would like to say as ofNovember 29, 2005 I am the the happiest person on earth. In case you haven't heard (if you haven't yyou must live under a rock) our beloved Kim Possible has been renewed for a fourth season.Here's to all the people who have been fighting a good fight in the past months and to a bright future for KP, and I hope you like the story.

The Senior Prank is a well known tradition at Middleton High School. Some say the school was the first to start the custom which has been adopted by almost every senior class across America. It's a way for some seniors to feel they had left a mark on the school they will be leaving shortly.

The current class of 2006 was planning one that people would be talking about for years. As study hall wore on many of the seniors were working on different projects. Most were putting the finishing touches on there senior projects, Kim Possible set across from her boy friend Ron Stoppable while she worked on a new cheer to help the squad win regionals for the forth strait year. Meanwhile Ron was working on caching up on the sleep he lost playing _Steal Toe's Cyber Slam III_ for five strait hours. Near the back of the room set three students seemingly not working on anything, but they did have something a planed deep in there mind. Each of the students were football players, back from there state championship season, one was quarterback Brick Flagg, another Brick's best friend running back Dominique Bush, the last was All-State linebacker Ray Johnson.

"Okay, what's the plan, we got to do something big this year," Brick said folding his hands under his chin.

"I got it, I got it," Ray started "How about we toilet paper the school."

"No Ray, your thinking to small," Dominique said, " Ray your dad owns that auto parts place on Vine Street right," Ray nodded, "Okay, we 'barrow' there welding torch and weld all the locks in the school shut."

"That would work, except we would need to get in the school, and the security system is tighter than Fort Knox." Ray said seemingly shooting Dominique's plan down.

"I'll get us in." Brick said simply.

"Brick, you can barley get in to your own locker, how are you going to brake in the school?" Dominique said knowing Brick wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"It's simple really; all you need is some one you know can brake in some where."

"Really, who?" Dominique said not believing his friend could formulate this plan inside his head, really he was surprised he could formulate any thing in his head. To answer Dominique question, Brick just looked at the table across the room, a table containing The Team Possible.

"Possible! She's not going to help us; if anything she might be the one to stop us." Ray shouted.

"Not Kim," the group's eyes turned to the sleeping sidekick, "Stoppable." The three looked at each other and nodded. They knew even if Ron didn't wont to help them he would fear them, and that was good enough.

Kim continued to scribble plans for the new routine on paper; she new she was getting close, but she wanted it to be perfect. She was still unaware of her sleeping boyfriend across the table.

"Hey Kim, can you come here for a second?" Kim heard one of her fellow cheerleaders call across the room.

"Just a sec." Kim answered, "Ron I'll just be… never mind." Kim said noticing her sleeping sidekick. Kim got up, leaving Ron at the table alone just as the three jocks came towards him.

"Hey Ron!" Brick said slamming his hands down in front of the snoozing boy.

Ron was instantaneously awoken as he jumped out of his sleep and out of his chair, earning a scream from the falling teen. This, in turn, gave the group a collective 'Sheee' from the other seniors nervously trying to finish there end of the year projects. Ron eased him self up to face the football players at his table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ron said sleepily.

"Oh, not much Stoppable, me and the guys just thought we might go out and do something tonight and wondered if you wanted to come." Brick asked not wanting to tell the sidekick there plan yet.

"Oh, I don't know guys. I probably got some stuff to do."

"Well, that's right you probable have to check in with the old _'ball and chain' _right we understand I guess we could just-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys," Ron really wasn't one for male bonding, and aside from Felix and Wade he didn't hang out with many other guys. He was also getting tired of the crap he would get from being rescued by a girl. Now he didn't, necessarily, trust these guys he was willing to give them a shot. "What did you have in mind?"

"You know, just hangin', you in?" Ray asked

"Sure, is there anywhere you want me to meet you?" Ron said.

"Yeah, meet us at the school at nine." Brick said as the three turned to leave, but added "Oh yeah, and bring your _'save the world' _stuff."

* * *

Nighttime had captured the town of Middleton as Ron stood in the student parking lot near the back entrance to the school. Ron casually checked his watch, 8:55, he was early, not that he had to be any where else. Kim was busy having 'family game night' with cousin Larry, and had no missions to bail her out this time. The sidekick just waited, he looked as though he were about to infiltrate some evil lair. Decked out from head to toe in his mission clothes, including a backpack filled with a verity of handy tools, he waited on his new found companions. He checked his watch again, 8:57, with this he looked down to Rufus, who stuck his head of one cargo pocket. 

"Cinda figured they wouldn't show buddy," No sooner had the words left his mouth, a pair of head lights could be seen barreling down on Ron, as a red pick-up made its way towards the parking lot. It parked a few feet from Ron and the three football players emerged from the truck.

"What do ya know boys, the loser showed up."

"Shut-up Ray," Brick shouted, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot, "Glad to see you could make it Stoppable." Brick said sincerely.

"Well, you know me," Ron said becoming a little more confident around the other guys. "So what's on the agenda for tonight, I was getting a little hungry, so I thought maybe we could get some Beano Nacho or something."

"Actually we were thinkin' about going to school." Dominique said slyly.

"Aw man, I was just at school earlier." Ron whined

"Okay Stoppable here's the deal, we're asking you to be part of something memorable, something that will go down in school history as the greatest senior prank in MHS history-"

"Even better then the time Derek Jones put that goat in the library,"

"Yes Ron, we're going to-"

"Better then last year Eric Stevenson put Barkin's car on the roof,"

"Yes Ron, we're-"

"Or the time when-"

"Aw my God shut it Stoppable" Ray said finally being annoyed by the rant. "You really love senior pranks don't ya?"

"Aw Yeah, I live for the prank, in fact I wrote my senior research paper on the history and tradition of the senior prank."

"Really what'd you get on it?" Dominique asked.

Ron paused for a moment, "Ya know what, grades aren't really important here, so what was that about, um what where we talking about again."

"Okay, here's the plan, we get Ray's welding torch into the school and seal all the doors from the inside so no one can get in, we just need your help to get us inside." Brick explained and then asked the all important question, "You in?"

At first Ron looked towards his pocket for guidance from the all knowing naked mole rat, but found that his rodent friend had become bored with the conversation and feel asleep; so the decision was up to him. It was as if Ron had the angel/devil complex, one on each shoulder. On one side he had his hero instinct telling him this was wrong and it was less of a prank and more vandalism. And on the other side this just seemed like too much fun to pass up. And, like most teenagers, the need to fit in and have fun out weighed the other side some would like to call your conscience, and Ron just had one simple answer to his companions

"Boo-ya!"

"So let me get this strait, you want me to go in there, turn off the security system, and come back and open the doors so you guys can get in?"

"Ya that's it" Dominique replied, "think you can handle it?"

"Sounds simple enough, in fact," Ron opened up his cargo pocket, "Rufus, got a job for ya." This awoke the mole rat from his slumber and looked at his human friend with sleep eyes and jumped to the ground.

"Okay buddy here's the plan," Ron then got on his hands and knees to explain to Rufus his part in the 'mission. Ron reached into his backpack and pulled out a blue sheet of paper and laid it out on the pavement. The athletic trio just looked over his shoulder.

"Ok Rufus there's a small air duct just south of the third corridor, there you will"

"Eh, Ron," Brick interrupted, "why do you have the floor plans to the school?"

"I have my reasons." Ron answered quickly.

"Any why, Rufus, I'll fire my grappling gun to the roof, you will then enter the air duct and enter the school in the third corridor, drop down from the forth vent and enter D hall" This sent shivers down Ron's spine, "Then, travel down the hall towards the lobby, be sure to bypass security here, and here," Ron said pointing to distinct arias on the blueprints, "After shutting down the system come to the front doors and let us in got it?"

Rufus stood up and saluted his master and squeaked, "Got it."

"Good" was all Ron replied as he whipped out his red grappling gun and fired a steady stream to the roof of Middleton High.

The four seniors seat about just waiting for the next part of there 'mission'. Rufus had been gone for only ten minutes, but Ron was beginning to worry. Rufus was usually quick on infiltration missions especially ones as simple as this, but unbeknown to Ron, his buddy had run into a little snag.

* * *

'_Okay which one was it?' _Rufus thought. He had made it in the duct fine, but was having a little trouble figuring out how to get out. _'Was it the third or forth air duct Ron told me to go out?'_ .Rufus played this one through his mind a couple of time before deciding it wasn't that important and chose the closes one, the third one, the wrong one. The metal vent drop to the floor with a loud crash and Rufus scampered away, unknown to the mole rat he had activated a silent alarm by tripping one of the still activated laser alarms below the vent. This instantaneously sent a message to the Middleton police department, and one certain twelve year old techno wiz.

* * *

"I'll take science fiction for the block" Larry said to an obviously interested Kim. 

"Larry this is our forth game of Stratagories, and you never pick a different topic." Kim whined.

"Oh, you're only upset because I'm wining again."

All Kim could do was let out an annoyed sigh and roll the dice. "Okay I'll take-"

'_Beep Beep Be Beep'_

Kim was thankfully interrupted by her Kimunicator _'Thank God'_. "Wade, what's the sitch"

"Hey Kim, I just got word that there's been a jewel heist and Middleton Police have the guys trapped in a warehouse five miles north of your house, but-"

"Say no more, I'm on it" Kim got up to leave.

"No Kim, police have that under control. They need you to check out another break-in in progress, but it's a weird one."

"Okay, weird me."

"Security system show that someone just broke into the high school."

"Middleton High?" Wade nodded, "That is weird, Ok I'm on it." Kim said turning of her Kimunicator. "Sorry Larry, but I am out of here." Kim said grabbing her backpack and running out the door."

"Does this mean I win?"

* * *

"Ow Man this is great," Ray said as he finished up the last door. The blue torch flame let off a bright glow as it sealed the door to the frame rendering it unable to be opened. 

"Yeah it is," Dominique agreed, "Tomorrow everyone will show up for school and no one will be able to open the doors."

"There we go," Ray said finishing off the last door, "All the doors in the whole school are sealed."

Then they all got silent.

"Sweet" one jock said.

Another silence.

"Awesome" another said.

Silence again.

"Yeah" the last agreed.

One more awkward silence.

"Okay, how do we get out?" Ron finally said. The other three looked at each other with questioning looks. "Okay, where getting no where, Rufus?" Ron once again looked to his pocket for guidance, but found it vacant. He found Rufus setting on a window sill pointing to a large panel window. "What's that little buddy, want to go out side want to go out," Ron said talking to Rufus like a dog, "Ok there you go." Ron said opening the window up about three feet. "Oh, hey guys I just thought of something, we could use the window." Ron shouted to the other three. This earned him a cheer and a slap on the back. All Rufus could do was sigh and slap his forehead. The group wheeled the welding cart to the window and started to lower it down to the ground (it was only the first floor) when Ron stopped the group.

"Sheee, did you hear that"

The group went silent, "Hear what?" Brick whispered.

The four listened and then, echoing through the hallways, they heard a faint noise.

'_Beep'_

"What was that" Ray asked nervously.

'_Beep Beep'_

"Yeah dude, what is that?" Brick asked Ron.

'_Beep Beep Be Beep'_

Ron became pale, "Oh snap."

"What? What is it?" the group asked.

"Kim's here." Ron said emotionless. All four stood still then at once made a mad dash for the window, all fighting for position.

"Wait, wait, wait, you guys go I'll keep her busy."

"Good."

"Later Ron." Ray and Dominique said as they jumped out the window. Brick turned to Ron, reached in his pack and pulled out some piece of black cloth.

"Here Stoppable, take this." Brick said, throwing him the black object.

"What is this? A Ski Mask?"

"So she won't recognize you."

"What did you all plan to rob a bank tonight?" Ron questioned jokingly.

"Ya know we thought we'd pull the prank and see where the night went from there." Brick joked right back.

"Just go." Ron said. With that Brick jumped out the window and took off to the truck. Ron slipped on the mask, and said a silent prayer that his girlfriend wouldn't kill him.

Ron then turned around expecting to see Kim down the hall way, but saw nothing. "Ha, that's weird, where'd she-" Just then someone dropped from the ceiling and pined his arms to his sides. It took Ron less then a second to realize this was Kim Possible.

"Now are you going to go quietly, or-" before Kim could finish the masked figure slipped from her grasp and turned to face her. "Ha, nice move." Kim stated and change to an attack stance. Ron, in turn, went in defense mood. Kim charged and attempted to chop to the neck, a move easily blocked by Ron, fallowed by a sweep kick which Ron jumped over. Seeing that the fight was even Kim did a back handspring away from Ron, but still facing him, and landed right in front of the window. Ron saw his opportunity to escape. He came at here with a baseball slide form of a kick, which Kim easily saw coming as she jumped back on to the window sill and over Ron, landing a good ten feet away by the freshly sealed doors. Kim then noticed the opened window, and her aggressors chance to escape.

Ron only got one hand on the window before the hook from Kim's grappling gun pulled the window shut, slamming it into Ron's face and forcing him to the floor. As Ron fell Kim jumped into action. She sprung to her feet and pinned the masked intruder, on his back to the floor.

As Kim began to take off the mask she started her usual post capture speech. "Now let's just see who you…," she stopped when she saw a mess of blond hair spill out from underneath the ski mask, "R…Ron…?"

"Eh, hey KP." Ron said nervously.

"Wh…What are you doing here." Kim said confused, but her anger finally got the better of her, "AND WHY WHERE YOU FIGHTING ME?" she yelled.

"Ya, um, funny story actually, I was, um, just," Ron paused, "uh, surprise!"

Kim once again was confused, "What?"

"I was just, um, trying to get you out of your thing you were doing tonight." Ron said nervously.

"Family game night?"

"Yeah," Ron stopped to think, "I know how much you hate it so I thought I'd get you out early this time." _'Man that is the fastest I have ever thought'_

"Ron, that is," Ron turned away, expecting a beating, "the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Kim then pulled him up to face her and crushed him in a hug and a deep kiss on the lips. When the two parted Ron was stunned to say the lest.

"So you're not made?"

"Of course not, but next time tell me before hand so I don't smash your face in again, Okay?"

"Hey I was holden' my own."

"Sure you where." Kim said as she through her arm around his shoulder as the two walked to the window to leave, "I do have one question though, what's up with all the doors?"

"You know, I just thought will I was here I would pull of a little prank on the school."

"You sealed all the doors? You pulled the senior prank?" Kim asked unable to believe Ron had the guts to pull of something like this.

"Oh yeah!" Ron said proudly as he brushed the nonexistent dust off his shoulder.

"Way to go bad boy." Kim said as the two jumped out the window and started the walk through the night home.

"I can't wait, everyone will show up for school tomorrow and they won't be able to get in," Ron stopped to think, "They'll have to call off school, Oh Yeah no school for us tomorrow!" Ron cheered

She hated to do it, but new someone had to crush his spirit, "Ron, you do know tomorrow is senior skip day, we wouldn't be at school anyway.

Ron stopped in his tracks and blinked a couple of times.

"Oh man!"


End file.
